Harry Potter And The Demon Grave
by J-Dizzler
Summary: This fic goes through the mysterious things that happen in Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts. Strong powers emerge in disguise and minor characters make their mark.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter**

**And The Demon Grave **

Hi everyone, this is my first fic. I'm trying out some new ideas that will hopefully be exciting and interesting. Most stuff in this fic is copyright to J.K. Rolling and if it's not hers that stuffs mine.

**Chapter One: The Desperate House Elf**

Harry had messy jet black hair and green eyes just like his mother. He had only found out about being a wizard when he was eleven and went to Hogwarts School for witchcraft and wizardry. He was now about to start his sixth year at Hogwarts but right now it was the worst time of the year. Harry was staying with his aunt and uncle (Harry's only known living relatives) and was always mistreated. They had tried to conceal from him that he was a wizard and were very extreme for any of that nonsense to exist in their house.

"ARGGGH"! The house shook violently as uncle Vernon roared up the stairs. He smashed through Harry's door knocking it right of its hinges and smashing the window on the other side of the room. "When are these owls going to stop? This is the 10th letter that has come today! I tell you boy, you better make them stop or it will be the last of you!" Harry could tell it would be best if he saw as little as possible of uncle Vernon today, that would be hard though as Vernon Dursley was a beefy man and it looked as though he had no neck and was always on the prowl to insult Harry and tell him what an idiot and disappointment he was. His wife Petunia however had nearly twice the neck of any ordinary person and could often be found peeing over fences or through windows to spy on her neighbors. The Dursley's son was very large and took up more than twice the room of any other boy his age.

Harry walked down the stairs to find mail from Hermione. He picked up the yellow parchment and peeled the lilac seal of the parchment (she must still have the Gilderoy Lockhart stationary set).

_Dear Harry_

_Hope you're holding up with all that the Dursley's are throwing at you. It will be a relief if you haven't blown up another aunt. The last thing I want is for you to be expelled._

What does she think I can't control myself or something?

_Anyway, I wanted to ask you if you want to come over for the rest of the holidays? Send Hedwig with a reply, and I've sent some floo powder too._

Sure enough at Harry's feet was a violet, silk pouch tied with golden string obviously containing floo powder to get to Hermione's house.

_P.S. I will give Hedwig some good food and he can stay here until you arrive, obviously you are coming._

_Love always_

_Hermione._

Harry dashed upstairs and scrawled the reply 'yes' on a piece of rough parchment and sent Hedwig on his way. Hedwig was a beautiful snowy white owl which he had received as a present on his eleventh birthday when he found out he was a wizard.

Later that night Harry was all packed and ready to go. He dragged his case and firebolt downstairs where he was confronted by aunt Petunia. "What do you think you're doing with that filth in my sitting room?" She demanded with a high squeal in her voice. "Leaving, going to my friend's house!" said Harry forcefully as he blew away the electrical fire which Mr. Weasley had blown up two years ago. "Don't use that ungrateful tone in this house boy!" Vernon spluttered as he controllingly entered the room. "Well I am, I-" Vernon was quick to impede on Harry's march "No you are not; I will not have you converging with those filth." "THEY ARE NOT FILTH! THEY ARE MORE THAN YOU WILL EVER BE!" Harry was full of anger and hatred. He had fury in his eyes as he stared at his uncle. "Little runt!" Vernon yelled as he closed in on Harry. "How dear you even compare me to those disgraceful freaks!" Vernon picked Harry up by the back of his collar, Harry fought trying to swing and hit Vernon on his large nose. He was however to powerful for Harry and began punching him in the head. Petunia was trying to force Dudley out of the room but Dudley was eager to see how this would conclude. Harry's head was snapping back with every hit and blood was smeared all over his face. Harry's face had gone numb from the beating and his nose was broken. Harry was struggling to see as his eyes puffed. "Never speak like that again will you," chuckled Vernon humorously as he dropped Harry. Harry was sprawled over the floor all thought gone from him, only numbness caused by the immense amount of pain. Vernon grabbed the fire pike next to him stood above Harry's ruined body and began smashing Harry, beating his legs and torso so that Harry screamed. The pike was sharp and Harry's clothes ripped and showed deep cuts as blood seeped out dying Harry in red. Harry was now in so much pain that his screams could not be heard. The pain was unbearable and he could not move, with all the effort he could muster up he could barely keep his eye lids open, and then the room and his uncle still beating down on him started fading away until all was black.

Harry woke at what seemed early in the morning, his body ached and his dull, loose, grey clothes were now unrecognizable. He could still barley move but managed to crawl across the ground to the open fireplace with his gear. He grabbed the floo powder from his pocket his hand shaking covered in dry blood. He threw the powder in the fire and mumbled "Granger Residence." Green flames roared upwards and he was engulfed and sucked into a spinning vortex and then found himself scrawled across a soft, white carpet. "Aaahhhhhhhh," he heard the blurred figure in front of him before once again seeping into darkness.

Harry found himself in a comfortable bed, the bed had the beautiful just made feeling. His wounds were tidied up and the room he was in looked feminine but as though someone wealthy owned it. With a blur of light on the foot of Harry's bed a small brown house elf very rugged, wearing a filthy sack which Harry noticed as Dobby. "The great Harr- Harry Potter," Dobby squeaked. "How ar-" "Do not speak, rest Harry, rest. It is bad what has happened to you very bad, it looks to be the work of the most evil of wizards." Dobby paced up and down on the bed and then hit himself hard in the head. "How could I let this Happen to Harry Potter most generous of wizards," said Dobby accusingly. Do not worry though Dobby is here now, Dobby is here indeed and no one will harm Harry Potter while Dobby is around." As soon as he had appeared Dobby was gone.

Hermione a beautiful young girl with curly brown hair was a hard working and high achieving witch. She came bursting into the room at the sound of the voices "Harry, are you all right? Are you all right?" Harry saw the glint of a tear in her eye as she bent down and kissed him on the forehead her hand streaking through his hair. "I, I'm fine now thanks to you." "You had me so scared when I saw you scrawled over the floor covered in blood. What happened?" she sounded as though she wouldn't breathe until she knew, so Harry explained to Hermione all about uncle Vernon and his beating. Tears were now streaming down Hermione's face. "Well it's good that you are safe now," she said sympathetically.

Number four Privet Drive was now normal now that Harry had left. Petunia was inside cleaning while Dudley watched his favorite television programs and Vernon now calmer than when he was beating Harry was on the phone trying to close a big drill deal with Mr. Riley. Deeply submerged in cleaning Petunia had not seen the filthy house elf standing in the kitchen. However when she looked up and saw the house elf she let out a piercing scream which still lingered after a stream of yellow light emitted from the house elf's hand entered her body and splattered the walls, roof and floor with fleshy blood. Dudley with his mouth wide open sat petrified until he burst into violet flames and his screams of pain melted away with his body. Vernon came roaring down the stairs at great speed "All this noise cost me the biggest deal of my life!" Vernon stopped suddenly and was motionless at the sight of the flesh and blood covering the room. As Vernon laid sight to Dobby he charged forward "You Littl-" but was stopped as the house elf raised his hand and Vernon was lifted into the air and propelled towards the wall were with a mighty thump he collided with the wall and was pinned there. Vernon felt a ripping in his body and he began to stretch cuts appearing on his arms as his body burst. His pain was excruciating and Dobby squeaked "Do you now no what Harry felt you bastard." Then with a flash of white light the house at number four Privet Drive exploded over the entire street leaving only splintered wood and shattered glass where it once stood.

Harry was happy doing the last of his homework with Hermione's help. It was a lot easier than doing it under the sheets. Now Harry wouldn't have to worry about Snape taking points of Gryffindor when he went back to school. Harry was wondering if this might just be the greatest day of his life. He was learning with a beautiful, young and talented witch spells that would most definitely come in handy over the remainder of his time at Hogwarts and even after; something that Harry had not thought about much at all, what he would do after Hogwarts. He had the chance to be an auror and fight dark wizards, a quidditch player and compete in the World Cup or even go and fight dragons like Ron's brother Charlie in Romania. The day went by quickly which was new for Harry as he had always found homework to be such a bore.

Harry found himself awake the next morning to the fresh smell of lavender which Hermione's parents must have put in the room. Today was a good day for Harry it was July 31st his birthday. All the birthdays before this he had spent with the Dursley's and he hadn't even been acknowledged. Today however was different, Harry had presents at the foot of his bed and Hermione was just opening the door. "Happy Birthday Harry," said Hermione cheerfully as she walked over and sat on the end of Harry's bed. Harry looked from the presents to Hermione and then focused. Harry had never looked at Hermione this way before. She was wearing cotton pajama pants with witch hats on them and a tight white shirt which showed her stomach and allowed Harry to see her breasts, also her hair had been pinned up which all in all made her look rather sexy. "Are you alright Harry?" Hermione voiced. Harry hadn't realized but he was still gazing at Hermione and was now drooling. "Oh, ah, yea, um, must have nodded of. Caught up in my own thoughts," stuttered Harry. "Well I'm not surprised with what you have just been through. You should open these presents, here's one from Ron, Mrs. Weasley, Hagrid, oh and look, one from professor Lupin." Harry took the present from Hermione and tore off the brown paper. As Harry opened the third layer of paper he saw a shining gold chain with a ruby at the end. "What, a necklace. I'm not a girl, what's Lupin playing at," said Harry in a rather high pitched voice. Hermione took the necklace off Harry and started looking it over. "Look," she said after a few seconds pointing to the back of the jewel. Harry peered closely and saw carved into the ruby a little symbol of a lion which he new was the symbol of Godric Gryffindor. "This is a pendant Harry. Godric Gryffindor's to be exact." "I know that Hermione," said Harry flatly as he gazed unbrokenly at the symbol of the lion. "This must hold great magical power; I've read about magical pendants in 'A Guide To Magical Artifacts' I wonder how Lupin got it." Harry scratched his head puzzled. "Why would he give this to me?" The thought stayed in Harry's mind the entire day and over the week, this however did not constrict his enjoyed freedom staying at Hermione's house.

In the post Harry had received his school requirements and his much anticipated O.W.L. results. Harry was rather happy with his getting an outstanding in his favorite subject defense against the dark arts, but was also disappointed that he did not meet requirements of an outstanding to get into potions this year, only gaining an exceeds expectations when an outstanding was required. Hermione however stood motionless and was rather pale as she stared at her results not blinking as though she could collapse any second. Harry walked over to her and pried the yellow parchment from her hand. He skimmed through the results. "Hermione you did brilliant, all outstandings," said Harry amazed that anyone could do this well and still look disappointed. "Well I will just have to work harder towards my N.E.W.T.'s wont I," said Hermione in a determined voice.

The next day was great Harry was going with Hermione to Diagon Alley where they would get what the needed for school. When they arrived there the place was full of witches and wizards scurrying around, coming out of doors with new purchases and some just looking through the windows. Mrs. Granger said that she would collect Harry and Hermione's school supplies and they could go and have a look around. Harry was eager to take a look at the quidditch supplies shop and managed to convince Hermione to come with him. When he entered the place was full of brand new equipment; sparkling red quaffles up to the roof, bludgers strapped down so they wouldn't attack anyone, a variety of brooms which Harry could tell would be no where near as fast and mobile as Harry's firebolt. There were quidditch robes of all different teams even of Ron's favorite team the Chudley Cannons. In the window Harry saw a new broom, one which he had not laid eyes on before. Harry walked closer and examined the plaque which read _'Nimbus two thousand and three. The newest model to the Nimbus series, it has great acceleration and handling with the new side thrust feature to allow for greater maneuvering while in the air. _Harry remembered his old Nimbus Two Thousand but that did not seem to compare to this, the wood was fine and polished so that you could see your reflection, the twigs were all trimmed to perfection and it had brilliant silver writing, _'Nimbus 2003.'_ After looking around and choosing to buy a book 'Qidditch and its Great Celebrities' Harry and Hermione left. This time it was Harry who was pulled into a shop which when inside he realized was a book shop full to the roof of dust and old books. Hermione looked around captivated by the sight of all the books she had yet to read. Harry buried himself in a book 'Spells Against the Dark' whilst Hermione grabbed about ten extremely thick books and took them to the counter. Harry continued to skim through the book and saw evil witches and wizards who had had powerful spells preformed on them. Ariigviz, Alvesies, Alqous and Aaronova had numerous pages about them and were described as wizards to be part of the disgraceful five. When Hermione walked over struggling with numerous books she said to Harry "Ready to go?" "I'll just pay for this," replied Harry.

Thanks for reading my first chapter and I hope you liked it. Please critique my writing.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** Writing this story whilst listening to love songs has really made me emotional, lol. Thanks to those who have left feedback and critiqued my first chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter Two: Mail From A Murderer**

Harry awoke rather happy after being able to have a look around Diagon Alley but was curious about the disgraceful five and what they had done. After doing some more reading Harry found some information that puzzled him. Alqous and his wife Alvesies had killed hundreds of muggles and wizards and were finally cornered by thirty aurors in the underground tunnels of Gringots when attempting robbery. Aaronova was a carnivore responsible for the invention of the cruciatus curse. The most recent member was Voldemort whose evil is known by all today. However the strange thing that puzzled Harry was the man Ariigviz. The book read;

_Ariigviz - Bearer of eternal power._

_Ariigviz is the name given to the son of Merlin and Anastavia. When Ariigviz was born he was taken by his father and put deep in Mount Arbrate' then many wizards and witches cast a spell 'inverio' to place his power dormant and imprison him in Mount Arbrate' until his death._

Why were these people so eager to imprison a baby? Harry did not know if he would ever find the answer to this. However there was one person you could rely on for information, Hermione. "Haven't you read Hogwarts a History," mimicked Harry. Harry walked down the hallway towards Hermione's room; his walk was very duck-like as his attention was on Ariigviz. Harry paused just before reaching Hermione's door. "Ahhh," the soft moans startled Harry and wondered what on earth Hermione could be doing. With a knock on the door "Hermione, its Harry. I need to ask you something." "Ah, just a minute," and Harry herd some rummaging around from inside the room. "Come in now," Harry recognized the voice of Hermione's that sounded quite flustered. As Harry opened the door he caught sight of Ginny sitting on the edge of the bed next to Hermione. "Hi Ginny." Ginny blushed even though she already looked red as it was. "What's been going on in here?" Asked Harry in a voice that sounded rather excited. Hermione glimpsed over at Ginny then said "Just a pillow fight Harry nothing major. Now what was it you wanted to ask me?" "Oh, have you ever come across the name Ariigviz or the Disgraceful Five?" "No, I can't say that I have." "Oh, I was hoping you would have." "Has something happened" asked Hermione curious now about Ariigviz and the Disgraceful Five. "No, don't worry about it then. It's just that I've been doing some reading and it lacks in depth detail. I'm going to go and practice some spells, see you later."

As Harry left the room he swore he heard shuffling around so knocked twice on the door and walked in. "Ah Harry what do you need?" Said Hermione as herself and Ginny straightened up. "Am I missing something here?" Said Harry in a curious voice. "No," replied Hermione trying to act as innocent as possible. "Ginny can I have a private word with Hermione for a sec?" Said Harry more telling than asking. Hermione gave Ginny a reassuring nod and Ginny left the room quite confident she knew what was about to be asked.

"Hermione. Seriously, what is going on between you and Ginny?" "Harry I've already told you that nothing is happening," a look of anguish on her face. "I like you, you know Hermione." "As do I you Harry." "More than that Hermione!" The words lingered for a moment as both persons were busy in thought. "I have passionate feelings for you Hermione," said Harry temperamentally. Hermione was in that state of thought you could recognize as it seemed she was focusing on something that was a mile away.

Hermione finally spoke up witch was good for Harry as his mouth was dry and he didn't know if he would be able to open it. "I don't see how this can happen. I have feelings for someone else." "Who! Its not that bloody Ron is it?" It was anger that pushed Harry to say this not giving any thought to the current situation except that Hermione liked someone else and who the hell it was. "I guess it's alright to tell you, as long as you keep it a secret and won't get upset." Harry nodded his head in concurrence but was not sure if he could remain calm, he could just strangle Hermione now and she could be with no one. No, what was he thinking he couldn't do that, Hermione was his friend and needed his support. "I'm in love with Ginny," Hermione's cheeks went red as she said this even though she was talking to the carpet instead of Harry. Harry's walk was procrastinated but he moved towards Hermione and pulled her up off the bed. "Are you sure this is what you want? I love you Hermione." Harry grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her on the lips as silent tears streamed down his face. Hermione softly pushed Harry from her not wanting to shatter him any more. "Harry!" Harry shook his head violently hands clasped to his ears not wanting to listen. "Harry. Harry!" Hermione grabbed Harry and hugged him, holding him tightly. "It can't happen," she whispered to him. At this conclusion Harry broke away and left the room. After all the challenges he had faced Voldemort, dementors, dragons nothing was as bad as this moment.

As Harry waked to his room he passed Ginny at the top of the stairs he turned back and slapped her. Ginny made no noise just stood there as Harry quietly whimpered to his room. Ginny had always had a thing for Harry and he had saved her live so she did not hold anything against him in this time of pain.

After the talk with Hermione (if that's what you could call it) Harry stayed in his room not having the mental focus to do anything as he pondered on what had happened. All was not lost though; Harry had always had a love for Cho Chang a sixth year Ravenclaw girl who was very beautiful. Hermione however occupied a special place in Harry's heart which he new no one else could fill. They had both had muggle upbringings and found out about magic only just before acceptance to Hogwarts. Also Hermione's uncanny ability to succeed in all areas attracted Harry.

Moving on from recent events Harry found concentrating on developing his ability so that he would have control of future situations that faced him helped to keep his head clear of these thoughts. He was busy learning and practicing spells that would help him in combat as well as charms that could assist him in a sticky situation. This was made easier as the law preventing him from using magic had been lifted as to give him a better chance to prepare for attack from Voldemort. One stunner which Harry really liked was the 'imulio' stunner which temporarily paralyzed. This projected a ball of energy toward whoever you were facing then just before contact would disperse into five separate balls and attack the opponent from behind. Harry found that this would be very useful against shield charms. Another 'demonious' blanketed the target in darkness preventing them from seeing and giving a chance for escape or to find a good vantage point. The last and probably the one Harry liked the best was 'Odin's blade' which sent several energy sword slashes toward an enemy. This spell would not be blocked by the common shield charm and would also be likely to leave the recipient dead as Harry had realized after trying it out on a few pillows much to the dismay of Mrs. Granger.

The night before Harry was due to make the train ride from platform nine and three quarters he was no more educated on Ariigviz or the pendant. However he had decided it would be best if he was to wear the pendant and might be able to find answers for both when he got to school.

The morning came fast and before he knew it Harry was putting his trunk in the back of the Grangers' car which as Harry noticed was much less spacious than the magically modified ministry cars.

Not really able to speak to Hermione yet even though it had been three weeks Harry watched the cars driving past picking up useless information like that most of the cars driving in the opposite direction were blue. "I see your wearing the pendant," said Hermione, Harry happy that she had broken the silence because he was not going to. No longer did he have to watch the cars. "Yes, I thought that's what Lupin may have wanted me to do. I've decided to ask him about it when we get to school seeming that he's taken up the position of Head Security Officer." "What do you mean Head Security Officer Harry?" A tinge of unease in her voice for not knowing about this. "Dumbledore sent me a letter saying that we will have security personnel stationed at points around Hogwarts for the safety of the students and that Lupin is the head officer. After this Hermione then went into conversation, the talking coming from her part about all the qualified witches and wizards who she thought would be the next defense against the dark arts teacher.

Before hopping on the Hogwarts express Harry thanked Mr. and Mrs. Granger for their accommodation and was then pushed by Hermione to the far end of the train to a private compartment. "Harry are you going to accept the relationship between Ginny and myself?" Said Hermione in an undermining way. "Yes I guess so, but you come to me when you break up." "If, Harry, if," said Hermione concisely. Hermione didn't know but Harry secretly loved her even more than he did Cho. After this talk their relationship reverted back to the way before Harry found out about Ginny and Hermione. This was good because Harry did not want to lose a good friend.

The sliding door opened and Harry turned to see who it was. The familiar figure which was Ron Weasley stood in the door. Ron had been Harry's good friend since his first year at Hogwarts. "R-R-Ron what's happened to your hair?" What Harry was looking at was his good friend except for the unusual crop of hair on Ron's head which was now a ginger afro. "Oh my fro, I reckon its bloody brilliant." Harry was astonished at what Ron had done and was not the only one as he turned to see what Hermione thought. She had a look of complete awe on her face. No one new if to compliment it or not so Ron decided to take a seat not knowing how long it would take his friends to null this over. "Ron guess who's going-" Harry was just about to say out when he realized Hermione was there and he had promised her that he wouldn't say anything. Harry was also sure that Ron had a thing for Hermione and it may even hurt him. Harry had started the conversation and did not know what he would do to escape Ron's attention.

Thud. Lucky for Harry a small owl had just smashed into the window and Ron was now retrieving it. When Ron pulled the owl inside Harry realized it was carrying a rolled up piece parchment which looked like a struggle to carry for the small white owl which seemed to have lost a few feathers during its journey. Ron took the letter off the excited owl and unrolled it.

_Dear Mr. Ron Weasley_

_To you who have gotten in the wizards way and procrastinated him from achieving the greatest power are living your last days._

_You have a chance to leave and live your life in another place away from England or stay and seal your fate._

_The death will be painful so there is really no option for you._

_This is not an idle threat and on the night of the watchful eye if you are not gone you will die._

_Seriously serious. Don't take chances._

Ron looked up horror hung upon his very pale face. "Who's it from?" Harry asked. Ron stood motionless so Harry pried the letter and read it. After a few moments Harry looked up "Ron this is a death threat." Hermione was quick to point out that it was also written in blood. "Who do you think sent it?" Asked Harry. Ron let out stifle grunts. "Do you know who has a grudge against you?" Finally Ron got through the immediate shock and strung some words together. "Ah, Draco has always had it in for us and Snape." "I don't think that it would be Snape, he's a Hogwarts teacher," rebutted Hermione. "We will just have to tell Dumbledore what has happened when we get to school," continued Hermione. They all agreed that to tell Dumbledore would be the best option. Harry also reminded Hermione that the security officers would be posted on Hogwarts grounds so getting past them would be quite a tough mission. This seemed to comfort Ron somewhat; Harry had forgotten Ron did not receive a letter like himself about the security. Harry thought for a moment why was it necessary that even he receive a letter about security, it's not as though it affected him. Unless it was a joke for him to start training so he doesn't pass out like with the dementors. Not very funny Harry thought. The rest of the train ride to school was rather quiet each pondering on the death mail Ron had just received.

When the Hogwarts express finally began to slow down the witches and wizards readied themselves for the start of a new year at Hogwarts. They would soon be in the Great Hall enjoying the welcoming feast.

As Harry stepped off the train he saw the familiar black bearded half giant who was Hagrid leading the first years to the boats. He himself hopped in one of the steed less carriages with Ron and Hermione. On the way to the castle Harry asked "What is the night of the watchful eye. That's when they said they will attack." No one expected this question but immediately began thinking about what Harry had just said. None of them however found an answer before the carriages slowed and the doors flung open to allow the students to exit.

**A/N** Hope you liked the Chapter. My next one will be posted in a week unless I manage to get a lot of writing done so that I can post it earlier. Please leave your feedback.

Chapter three: Night of the Watchful Eye


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Night Of The Watchful Eye**

The students walked through the large, oak front doors and into the great hall. The room was filled with levitating candles glowing gold, the roof was enchanted with its cloudless, starry sky and the banners of the four houses; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin draped the walls. Harry noticed that Ron seemed to be getting quite the attention besides the amazing stuff surrounding everybody. People thought his afro was laudable and were asking what he was going to get next, many people giving advice on various piercing. Ron's twin brothers were quick to joke on a piercing through his mouth so he couldn't talk. When they managed their way to a seat at the Gryffindor table Harry looked up at the staff where he saw more new faces than he had expected. A lady that Harry was not happy to see was Mrs. Malfoy who he recognized from the quidditch world cup. Although Harry did not have anything against her personally her son Draco and husband Lucius were evil enough for a thousand people. She was enmeshed in conversation with someone Harry didn't recognize, a tall man with well presented brown hair but burns to his face made him look as though he was not someone you would like to meet down a dark alley. The last a young lady with midnight black hair, and captivating blue eyes drew Harry's attention until the first years rummaged in.

The sorting hat had stood silent on a three legged stool until it burst into song;

"_Years have gone since your founders once lay_

_Ever learning and teaching was their way,_

_For you they set up this most fine school_

_So that you may play and learn to rule,_

_For named after them the houses are_

_But their time has passed so far,_

_Though which you will be, _

_It is up to me;_

_Hufflepuff are so busy and will not squander_

_Nothing will woo them and make them wander,_

_Ravenclaw are so clever and sharp at mind,_

_Sure to succeed are they who don't lag behind,_

_Gryffindor are the most brave and strong_

_No challenge to tough for those of no wrong,_

_Slytherin they are so very cunning_

_One would be careful for their power a running,_

_One who was lost will now be found_

_For this school will lift you from the ground,_

_There will never be a better way_

_Now I have nothing more to say,_

_So put me atop your head_

_And all light I swear to shed."_

At the conclusion of the song all the occupants of the great hall burst into applause. Professor McGonagall stood up to cease the applause so that the sorting could begin. She called names and as she did they moved up and put the hat on. "Bell, Emma." Harry recognized her as Katie's sister and new that families were often in the same houses. This idea was proven when the hat yelled out "Gryffindor!" The sorting continued as professor McGonagall called the next name "Grace, Berry." A young girl with dark red hair walked up to the stool and put the hat on. She looked very nervous and the hat covered her eyes. When the hat called "Ravenclaw," she was quick to adjourn the spotlight. Many people followed all going into there houses. Cavio Redman and Revio Terious to Hufflepuff and Slytherin respectively. When the rest of the first years had been sorted into their houses the hat was removed.

Dumbledore rose from his seat and all eyes were immediately glued to him. "Before we start the feast there are a few matters we must adhere to," said Dumbledore as he surveyed the entire hall through his half moon spectacles. "Firstly I would like to say that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all those who wish to learn unscathed. Now to the introductions. This year we are introducing a new security program for the safety of yourselves." At these words chatter broke out among the student as to the reason for security, this however was put to an end when Dumbledore continued. "The chief security officer will be Remus Lupin and the second in command will be Neureo Pluto," Dumbledore gestured to a man on his left and the tall man at the end of table stood and was welcomed by applause. "We have also had the honor of once again filling the position for the defense against the dark arts, we are fortunate to have Professor Malfoy take up this roll and we know she will do well teaching here." The blonde woman nodded her head and received a loud welcome largely from the Slytherin table. "Our last member to introduce is Hogwarts first guidance councilor. Percylius Ivy is an acknowledged author and auror." The beautiful woman stood and caught the attention of the students, the males at least. Harry was reminded of the vela and there hypnotizing appearances. There was a bit of whistling and then Dumbledore quieted the hall down. "Now that we have passed these maters it about time to eat," with these the plates magically filled with all sorts of food. Harry and everyone else ate until they were replete.

Harry was nervous the next day his first class of the year was dark arts which he had always topped. However he was now being taught by his enemy's mother. How was this class going to be fair? Harry walked into the class and took a seat at the back with Ron and Hermione. At the front of the class stood professor Malfoy who looked quite cheerful. "Probably can't wait to take points from Gryffindor," Harry said to Ron, Ron nodding in concurrence. Once everyone had taken there seats professor Malfoy started "This class may be the most important whilst you attend Hogwarts." She scanned the classroom and her gaze somehow made Harry feel relaxed and at ease. "We are in a time maybe more dangerous than any other," Harry realized she was talking about Voldemort. "During this year I will help develop your skills so that if you are faced with great dangers you will have adequate ability to defend yourself. How about we have some volunteers to display what can happen in a duel." The class seemed suddenly ten times as more interested but Harry felt worried when she signaled to him and Draco to come forth. He stood at the front of the classroom eyes not blinking. "Okay, now Draco you use a shield charm "reducio" and Harry use a stunner. This will show that spells can be stopped by charms, however not all magic can be blocked and some spells need stronger shield charms." Harry had already done practice on shield charms in the DA so had some of the others so this wasn't new news. Professor Malfoy however continued to share her knowledge, "You can't win a duel by just attacking, you need strategy. It is wise to first take the defensive and counterattack once you have studied your opponent. When your ready Harry." Harry readied himself and then "imulio," a ball of white energy shot from the end of his wand towards Draco and then Draco yelled "revertio," a smirk broadening over his face however something no one except Harry expected happened, the energy split and five balls flew around Draco and hit him from behind sending him crashing towards the wall. A great jubilant roar came from the crowd while professor Malfoy went over to rejuvenate Draco. As Harry was going back to his seat he heard Draco yell "locomotor mortis" and he face planted into the ground. His face was numb and he knew Draco had just performed the leg locker curse on him. The next thing he heard was something he thought he never would. "Draco, twenty points from Slytherin and detention. A warning now to you all, everyone will atone for their actions in my class." Harry released himself from the leg lock and turned around to see Draco in absolute shock. This certainly assuaged Harry from all ill feelings towards professor Malfoy.

After one of the best lessons Harry could remember he had some spare time and headed down to the grounds to find Lupin. When walking towards the gates to Hogsmeade he saw some figures that were now walking towards him. Getting closer he recognized the figures as chief officer Remus Lupin and second in command Neureo Pluto. "Hey Lupin, Mr. Pluto," Harry said as the two parties reached one another. "Call me Reo," and the tall man shook Harry's hand with a very strong grip causing his hand to go rather white. "Ah Harry seems you got my present," said Lupin and he looked down at the gold ruby encrusted pendant remembering why he was down here. "Lupin why is it that you gave this pendant to me, it seems really important?" "Yes I thought it might make you curious. Harry do you know who that originally belonged to?" "Godric Gryffindor did it not," answered Harry. "Quite right you are. It is said that this pendant granted Godric Gryffindor access to a secret tomb where he stored treasures and was able to unleash great power." "Why give it to me then?" Asked Harry, curious of why someone would give it away given that it can possess such great power. "Because it is basically worthless apart from its aesthetic points. No one knows where the tomb is and only a true Gryffindor can open the tomb even if someone was to find it." At these words Harry realized Lupin had given this to Harry incase he was to stumble upon the tomb given that he had entered the chamber of Salazar Slytherin he might just be the one to find the tomb.

When Harry got to the common room he saw Hermione in the corner table to herself writing an essay. "Hermione only first day isn't it?" "Harry if you don't start now you'll get behind and put yourself up for failure." There conversation was interrupted when Ron walked in. He seemed quite unsettled and rather flustered. "Ron is something the matter?" Asked Hermione. "Ye-yes there is. I have just been to see Dumbledore about the letter and he said don't worry it's probably just a taunt from somebody who doesn't like you and we have the security now so you'll be very safe." Ron didn't seem convinced as he said this. "Why are you so worried if that's the case?" Asked Hermione wanting to assuage herself from curiosity. "Well Dumbledore told me the security was here for Harry's protection, apparently someone blew up his entire house killing the three residents but they didn't kill the one they were after, Harry." Both Ron and Hermione looked at Harry and then questioned him on why he had kept this so furtive. Harry responded with a slight stutter, "I didn't even know about it." There was then silence in that corner of the room each person thinking of what could of happened to Harry. Hermione was the first person to speak up, "Well I'm guessing it was Voldemort, only a powerful wizard could blow an entire house up. I'm sure you'll be safe here Harry with all the security." Harry nodded to show he shared the same thought but that really wasn't what he thought, if Voldemort was after him simple security won't stop him from getting what he wants, it was only a matter of time when Harry was going to come off second best.

It was morning and Harry walked down to the Great Hall to get breakfast. On his way he couldn't stop the dubiousness towards Dumbledore's calm state. He however took some bacon and eggs and began eating. His thoughts were soon shuffled to the side when Hedwig swooped in and dropped a letter on the table. The snowy white owl nibbled on some toast while Harry pulled the Gringots seal from the letter. Inside there was some parchment and a quill. The letter read;

_To Mr. Harry James Potter_

_You are required to attend a reading of the will for the deceased Sirius Ornopus Black at the time of ten in the morning of the third day of September._

_The meeting will take place at Gringots room sixteen E.F. please make sure you are not tardy._

_The quill will transport you to Diagon alley at the words 'bed spread'._

_Final Testament_

_Rodge Sherildonh_

Harry looked at his watch which read nine fifty five so he took the quill and ran down to the grounds and through the entrance gate and said, "Bed spread." Suddenly everything around Harry begun to swirl and he felt as though the ground had just disappeared. He closed his eyes but was getting very dizzy and next thing he new he felt ground shock as Diagon alley came into focus. He quickly moved up the marble steps into Gringots. Just in the entrance there was a small goblin with large ears, nose and a bad set of teeth. "This way Mr. Potter," the Goblin said and Harry followed him through many unusually similar corridors until they entered a room. Inside the room Harry recognized professor Malfoy and Tonks, each he greeted with a friendly wave. Sitting on the far side of the room long black hair shadowing her emotionless face Harry saw Bellatrix Lestrange the person who had killed Sirius. Harry felt like blowing her asunder as his body was engulfed with rage. He could feel the thump of his heart beat in his head and began to feel himself heating up. Without thought Harry pulled the wand from his robes and targeted Bellatrix. The unhindered woman stood and spoke in a mysterious, soft voice, "Harry, put down your wand. It was not my intention to bring Sirius' life to an end, but what is done is done and I do hope that you will come to the understanding that I am in pain for what has happened as well." Harry stood motionless for some time before lowering his wand. He realized that his problems would not be solved by using Odin's slash on her and it would not be Sirius' wish for Harry to do this either. The Goblin assumedly Rodge Sherildonh entered the room and called for attention, "All of you have been gathered today to discuss the final wishes of Sirius Ornopus Black. He has left a statement concerning you four which I will now read.

_Hello to you all. Because you are hearing this I have passed on. First things first we need to sort out who is to receive what. So Firstly to Bellatrix, Narcissa and Nymphodora I give five hundred thousand galleons. To Bellatrix I give my cape of shadows, to Narcissa I give the orb of Procyon and to Nymphodora I give the ring of Arcturious. To Harry I leave the title Lord of House Black. With this you will receive all of my other possessions and money._

_Finally all I have left to give is advice, I will trust that you should all know that we live in a time of darkness and deception, because of this I tell you that the House of Black will always show truth so whenever you are in doubt take refuge. There is no more powerful than those who stick together and remember that hope can be found in the darkest of places._

_Sirius Ornopus Black_

So Mr. Potter now that you Lord Black you have possession of Sirius' secret residence. It is up to you when you want to visit, I suggest soon, how about tonight?" "Yes the sooner the better," answered Harry thrilled with now owning his own house. "Harry would I be aloud to come with you to the house?" came the voice of Tonks. "There is no need to ask," replied Harry. "Do you two want to come as well?" Asked Harry gesturing towards Narcissa and Bellatrix both of whom nodded furtively.

Harry returned to his classes after the will reading anxious for the day to go by so he would be able to see the house he had just come in possession of. The day however seemed interminable especially with double potions last. At the end of potions Harry rushed from the class and ran to the boys dormitories. He quickly changed into some nice black dress robes with red linings. He then began his decent down to the entrance of the school saying goodbye to Hermione and Ron. On his way through the doors he joined up with Narcissa and they walked together across the grass. "Look Harry full moon. I think there so beautiful." Harry looked up and saw the moon. It was rather large today giving off lots of light. When out of the gates Harry grabbed Narcissa outstretched hand and felt a sudden lurch as they apparated. When Harry caught his bearings he found himself to be standing atop a large hill and a large black manor ahead of him. Harry was standing on the edge of a forest which after a few yards was dark. Harry soon saw Bellatrix and Tonks appear next to him both wearing black hooded robes. "Well we'll be off then," announced Narcissa as she began walking forward. They all followed the curvy path lit by lambent torches until the came to the door of the manor. "Shall I nock?" asked Harry but before anyone answered a book appeared in front of him. He examined the book which seemed very old but in rather good condition. "That is the admittance book" said Bellatrix obviously having experience with magical houses. "You Lord Black are to write the names in the book of anyone who has permission to use the house," continued Bellatrix. Harry took the book and opened it to the first page where the book read _'House Black Admittance'_. He flicked through the pages seeing all who the previous Lords of House Black had admitted. When he got to a fresh page he began to write his own name only to find the ink disappear. Muffled giggles from behind Harry made him turn around, he saw that each of the ladies hid there laughter behind their hand. "Don't worry Harry we know this is new to you" said Narcissa. "All you have to do is put a drop of your blood on the page, this allows the book to see who you are and your intentions this will stop your enemies gaining access also," continued Narcissa. So Harry took the knife which had now appeared and cut his finger. As blood started he pressed his finger to the page only to find the blood now disappearing. However a second later the words _'Harry James Potter, Lord of House Black'_ appeared. Bellatrix, Narcissa and Tonks all took turns to add themselves to the book and Harry watched as there names appeared. When they were finished Bellatrix spoke up, "Harry you must now decide whether or not to grant us admittance, if you choose to accept our request put a drop of blood on our name." Harry looked down at the book and saw that next to each name was _'Wishes for Permanent Residence'._ Harry took his finger and marked each name and the words changed to _'Permanent Resident'._ Harry was curious however why Bellatrix and Narcissa had asked for his when they already had husbands and homes so he asked both of them. "When I killed my cousin I realized that this is not the person I want to be and I left Voldemort. I was then thought of as an enemy who knows to much so am now a target. My ex husband is still loyal to Voldemort so I don't have anyone who I can ask for help except you Harry," answered Bellatrix and Harry knew that this was her only chance to hide from Voldemort. Narcissa then answered, "My love for my husband has gone since he began torturing people in our house, I can't bear it so I left him taking up the dark arts role to hopefully get some protection from him." Harry saw that Narcissa was also probably a target of Voldemort. "Well that's that, each of you will have full access to the house, I will only be around during school holidays.

Now that the formalities were over the book vanished. Harry moved towards the door to open it but before he could the door swung open by itself, Harry was a little scared at a house that could think for itself but Tonks soon calmed that nerve, "Harry now that you're Lord Black the house will try to make your life as easy as possible. It's not always the house that does the work though, there are nervites living in this house who do chores." Seeing the puzzled look upon Harry's face Tonks continued, "Nervites are like house elves, there about half a foot tall and look like fairies. Nervites are very rare but House Black has hosted some of the last remaining ones." Harry was quite intrigued by this information but so not to stall the tour he continued through the door.

"Harry has gone with Narcissa to House Black," informed Remus. The teachers and security were all surrounding the whomping willow which to it was tied a boy. "Were there any witnesses," asked Dumbledore a tremble in his voice not often heard. "None that are known." Dumbledore spoke up again still not overcoming the shock in his voice, "Someone contact his parents and also fetch Miss Granger and ask her when she last saw him." At these words Minerva walked off at fast pace into the castle. "Neureo take him down," ordered Dumbledore frustration crossing over his face for not having any leads to go on. The tall man pulled his wand from his cloak and with a wave the ropes that held the boy to the tree fell lose. The boy was slowly levitated to the ground, with another wave of his wand the one thousand needles that were stuck in the boy's body lifted out and fell beside him. The boy was now paler than usual and his vibrant ginger afro seemed dull, he had many holes in his body were the needles had been and burns to all over. "Remus when Harry gets back send him to me straight away and Percylius get ready for the ministry they will want to be all over this one," and with that done Dumbledore took his leave.

**A/N** so that's my third chapter, hope you liked it please leave feedback. Next chapter should be up soon.


End file.
